People have been purchasing goods and services for a long time. For as long as people have been purchasing goods and services, other people have been interested in stealing goods and services. One way to steal goods and services is to impersonate a bona fide purchaser. Over time, sophisticated anti-impersonation protocols have developed for conventional purchases.
Recently, people have been using smartphones and other mobile devices to purchase goods and services. Hackers and other thieves have attempted to steal from or otherwise compromise the purchasers through the smartphones or other mobile devices. Smartphones and other mobile devices are not without defenses. For example, smartphones and other mobile devices may include a trusted platform module (TPM) that provides some cryptographic and other security functionality. While some conventional security approaches have developed that include TPM based protection, a web of trust is only as strong as its weakest thread. Thus, improvements that provide more secure devices and purchases are constantly sought.